Grey Love
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: Please be kind! First B99 Story! So ever since high school Jake has always annoyed Amy. One shot for now. May become multi-chap. Old name is Brooklyn Nine-Nine; Grey


Amy Santiago

"Peralta, is my teaching getting in the way of your daydreaming?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Yeah, it kinda is. I'm just trying to figure out a mystery about when this class will be intersting," Jake replied coolly. 18 year old Amy rolled her eyes as Jake got another detention slip. "_Such a jackass",_ she thought, "_thank God I won't have to deal with him when I get out of school."_

That was 5 years ago.

"Hey, Santiago," said a voice I knew all too well.

"What do you want Peralta?" I asked annoyed.

"I want to know when you'll finally finish up with that paperwork. I'm bored and Holt won't let me leave without my partner,"

"Gee. I wonder why, you only nearly burned down the building. Twice." I said sarcastically, "Go talk to Boyle or something,"

"Fine. Meanie…" Peralta mumbled as he walked over to Boyle.

Jake Peralta

"Why does she have to be so mean to me?" I asked Boyle.

"Gee I don't know, umm maybe because you annoy her, you put every expense under her name, you annoy her, you interrupt her work, did I mention you annoy her? Why do you annoy her?"

"Because she is so goddamn easy to annoy," I said.

"But Terry is easy to annoy, Gina is easy to annoy, Rosa is easy to- wait jk. Don't annoy Rosa. I want to go to your wedding, not your funeral,"

"Did you just say J.K?" I asked.

"Yeah, keep up Jake. Anyway, back to the situation. Why do you annoy Amy out of all the people to annoy? You've been at this since high school" I stayed silent.

"When did you start calling Santiago by her first name?"

"Jake, do you know why little boys pull little girls hair on the playground?" He said ignoring my question.

"'Cause they're so easy to grab. They're just begging to be pulled,"

"Because, they like the girl and that's the only way they know how to get their attention,"

"That's ridiculous. That's like saying black and white are the same. It's impossible. I'd have to deal with her OCDness."

"And she would have to deal with your immaturity. It's like saying black and white makes gray. You and Amy are black and white and you have to figure out which shade of gray your relationship will be. Will it be towards the white and lighter side?"

"My side," I interrupted.

"Or will it be towards the black and darker side?"

"Her side," I cut in again.

"You guys would just need to find an equal amount of both black and white to make the perfect shade of grey," He said before seeing Rosa. With that he whipped out a red rose and and followed her. Boyle is a lovesick puppy. I think all this 'Rosa is my true love thing' is getting to his head. I mean sure I think about Santigo time to time. And her silky dark hair. And her lips. And maybe her very, as Boyle would say, ample lips. Oh god. I think I like, like, no love Amy err Santiago. What? I have a repetition to protect.

Amy Santiago

"Okay Santiago, here's the deal. You like Jake, Jake likes you. **Ask him out already!**" Rosa said. I looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like a Latino dumb blonde," I looked at her confused.

"That sounded better in my head," She said in her normal monotone voice. I nodded and turned back to my paperwork.

"Come on. Woman up and ask him out!" She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Still processing your first statement," I said. Rosa groaned.

"Useless detectives you and Peralta are." She mumbled before storming off.

"Amy what she's trying to say is to ask Jake out. I mean this has been going on since high school. It's time to admit your feelings to one another. But the first step is to admitting it to yourself." Charles said, scaring the shit out of me.

"God Charles way to scare the living shit out of me," I said.

"Sorry, but please think about it," He said before getting up to leave. I sat there stunned. Do I like Jake? He's sweet, courageous, funny, annoying… Then my phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts. It was Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, we need to talk as soon as possible. In person," I said. I finally made up my mind. I loved Jake Peralta.

**What do you think? First Brooklyn 99 story so please be kind. Should I do more? Thanks!**

**~Little Miss Popular 3**


End file.
